


Flashbacks

by maddiebug



Series: Vaguely based off of John Mulaney quotes [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: "I look back on being 17 and think, 'Oh my God, how did I not die?'"





	Flashbacks

Adrien laughed, "I look back on being 17 and think, 'Oh my God, how did I not die?'"

"I know what you mean." Marinette shivered. "I was going through old Ladyblog footage with Alya and... God do you remember Animan?"

"Animan?"

"One of the first Akuma? The shapeshifting one?"

"Oh yeah! That was when Alya and Nino hooked up."

"Of course that's what you remember." She rolled her eyes, "there's literally footage of me jumping inside a dinosaurs mouth."

"Oh God. I remember that. I almost had a heart attack."

"I was 13 Babe. 13."

"We were so reckless back then."

"Yeah.... I'm just glad Emma isn't like that."

"Hehe." Adrien blushed. "About that..."

"What?"

"You'll never believe who has the Cat miraculous."

"Adrien!"

"Hey blame Nino, he chose her."

"Ughh." Marinette groaned. "How am I supposed to protect my family when everyone runs towards the danger."

"You don't. We can protect each other."

"You're right. And we can keep Emma's secret."

"But, in the meantime," Adrien smirked, "we can definitely mess with Kitty Noire."

"She's definitely my daughter. She can't lie to save her life."

....

"You know," Marinette teased, looking at the superhero, "I have a daughter who looks just like you."

Kitty Noire shrugged uncomfortably, "who? Me... I'm don't. I don't have a mother!"

Adrien raised an eyebrow, "I bet your mother would be very disappointed to hear that." 

"You- shut up." Kitty glared. 

...

Adrien tapped Kitty on the shoulder, "Hey Emma?"

"Yeah dad?" Kitty froze. "I'm not Emma. I've never met anyone named Emma in my entire life, hahaha what a stupid name."

...

While making dinner, Marinette smiled at Emma, "What was your homework today kitten?"

"Oh I had some Algebra-" Emma squinted. "I'm not a kitten, I'm a human."

...

"Okay." Adrien winked. "Tell Plagg that he's always welcome to the camembert in the freezer."

"I hate camembert. don't know- what's a Plagg?" Emma froze. "Wait. You know? How long have you known?" She took a step forward. "How do you know what Plagg is?"

"Believe it or not, I used to have a kwami."

Emma inhaled sharply. "Hawkmoth?"

"No, of course not, I was Chat Noir. But remember, we can't tell your mother." 

"God. It'd be horrible to have Hawkmoth as a father. Of course I won't tell mom."

"I can't imagine." Deadpanned Adrien.

Emma didn't seem to get it.

...

Marinette frowned. "Emma, I know you're busy as a superhero, but you really need to keep your grades up."

"I'm trying mom I promise- how did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm a superhero."

"I used to be Ladybug." Marinette smiled. "It's nice to finally get that off my chest."

"But that means you? And dad?"

"Yes, we love each other very much."

"You two are the most oblivious people I've met."

...

Emma called an important family meeting the next day. "Mom, Dad, we need to talk."

"What's this about sweetie."

"I'm Kitty Noire."

"We know honey and we love and support you." Marinette smiled.

"And well, Dad, Mom was Ladybug."

"Yes she was?" Adrien looked at Marinette, who shrugged.

"Mom, Dad was Chat Noir."

"Okay?" 

"Wait." Emma blinked. "You already knew this?"

"Yeah?"

"But- I. Mom you can't keep a secret. How has this never come up in conversation."

"Darling, I was Ladybug for seven years. I know how to keep a secret."

 

 


End file.
